


In the Home of the Duck Family | Scrooge x Reader

by Smitherin7



Category: DuckTales (Cartoon 2017)
Genre: Abandonment, Abusive Parents, Accidental Self-Harm, Anxiety, Anxiety Attacks, Caring Scrooge McDuck, Emotional Baggage, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Honorary Duck Family Member Webby Vanderquack, Insane Asylum mentions, Mental Breakdown, Mental Health Issues, Nightmares, Other, Scratching, Separation Anxiety, Slow Build, Social Anxiety, debbigail, parental neglect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-14
Updated: 2020-11-20
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:02:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27550459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Smitherin7/pseuds/Smitherin7
Summary: (Y/N) (L/N). A duck down on her luck, kicked out of her home, finds her way into the McDuck mansion as a housekeeper. With kids scrambling around, Launchpad crashing and adventure around every hallway, there's always something to do... Still, it's terrifying... Working for Scrooge McDuck.
Relationships: Dewey Duck/Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first story on here sooo :3

I stared up at the McDuck mansion. It was huge... I walked up the path towards the door, feeling my breathing shake from my nerves. My arm moved against my own accord, going for the doorbell. It rang and echoed through my head. A young boy came to the door, a blue t-shirt with a lighter blue long sleeve.

“Who are you?” He asked, his head tilted to the side. I opened my mouth to try to speak.

“Is she okay?” A girl jumped up from behind him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

“I’m (Y/N).” I managed to get out, “I’m here to talk to Mr. McDuck and Mrs. Beakley about helping with the housekeeping.” The boy moved to the side and gestured for me to come in.

“I’m Webby! Mrs. Beakley is my grandma.” She grabbed my hand in a friendly manner and pulled me through the halls. Very energetic.

“Uncle Scrooge! The new housekeeper is here!” The blue boy ran up next to Webby. A few more ducks came out into the hallway, a woman with wide shoulders and a generally large build, a tall man with a thick chest and thin waist. The last duck was in the middle, wearing a top hat and standing with a cane... Scrooge McDuck.

“You’re early, lass,” Hearing his voice caught me off-guard, I scratched the back of my neck nervously.

“Good on ya.” He smiled at me. The woman walked up to me with her arms behind her back before extending an arm out.

“Bentina Beakley, head housekeeper.” I wiped the sweat from my palms and shook her hand, “(Y/N) (L/N).” My hand dropped back down to my side.

“(Y/N), this is Launchpad. He’s our driver and our pilot.” Scrooge introduced him, he bowed down slightly, I followed suit. I followed behind Mrs. Beakley and Mr. McDuck while Launchpad stuck around with the kids.

“I’ll show you your living quarters, Mrs. Beakley will help you.” I nodded and kept my head down, only looking at their feet. I followed them up a flight of stairs and stopped behind them, looking to the door we were in front of.

“Here is where you’ll be sleeping.” Scrooge opened it and let me step inside first, it was nice. A bed in the middle, tables to either side of it and a dresser against the left wall. He looked at me, causing my attention to go back to him. He opened my hands and dropped a key into them.

“I’ll be in my study.” He left the room and waved dismissively. I let out a breath I had been holding in, Mrs. Beakley chuckled slightly.

“No need to be so nervous.” She grabbed my shoulder comfortingly, “I’m sure you’ll love being here.” I smiled again, this time more relaxed.

“Thanks, Mrs. Beakley.”

“Please, call me Bentina.” I nodded, so far so good.

“I’ll show you the routines and what you have to help with tomorrow morning, give you a little bit of time to adjust.” She bowed like Launchpad had and closed my door. I flopped onto the bed. It was comfortable.

“So you’re the new housekeeper?” Webby’s voice scared me, I opened my eyes and saw her face hovering over mine. I shrunk slightly.

“Are you replacing Mrs. Beakley?” A new voice to my right, I shuffled to the left a little more.

“Can she even talk?” And another one. I sat up and pushed myself back to the pillows and frame of the bed. On top of the two I had already seen, there was now a boy with a green hoodie and a boy with a red t-shirt and red cap.

“There are more children here than I thought they’d be.” I muttered under my breath. How did they even get in here without opening the door? I’m sure I would’ve heard it open.

“Don’t be silly, Louie. She can talk.” Webby gestured with her fingers, trying to coax me to say something.

“I... Why are you in my room?” That wasn’t the first thing I wanted to say but it was the first thing I thought of. I slapped my hand over my mouth and shut my eyes in embarrassment.

“I mean...” I stammered, feeling sweat drip down my face. 

“I’m Huey, these are my brothers, Louie and Dewey.” The red one spoke up, clearly pitying me. I shook each of their hands.

“I’m (Y/N). I’m working under Mrs. Beakley.” The kids climbed up onto my bed and sat around me. 

“You are going to love it here!” Webby exclaimed, curling her hands into fists and punching up into the air, excitedly. “Our family is the best! And now you get to be a part of it!” She leapt up and hugged me tightly.

“Group hug!” The blue one yelled out, jumping on top of Webby. The other two joined in. I struggled to free myself, for four children, they were strong. I smiled faintly against my better judgement... It’s been years since I’ve gotten a hug.

“Kids? Where are ya?” Scrooge yelled from somewhere in the hall, “We’re with (Y/N), Uncle Scrooge!” The triplets yelled in unison... Freaky. Footsteps came up to the door and he opened it. 

“What are you doin? Stop bothering (Y/N).” He rolled his eyes but I could see a smile on his face. It was seemingly impossible to not smile at these kids. 

“It’s alright, Mr. McDuck. You’ve got a nice bunch of kids living here.” They hopped off the sides and laughed as they ran out. 

“They’re trouble, those ones.” He chuckled.

“I hope you don’t mind, Mrs. Beakley said I could start tomorrow so I can get adjusted.” I heard the quiver in my voice, realizing he might think I was just being lazy.

“It’s no problem, lass. I understand that all of this,” He moved his arms up and back down slowly, signalling the mansion, the family, everything.

“May be intimidating. Feel free to ask for help.” Scrooge patted my back and left my room, shutting the door behind him. I kept my eyes open and checked for the kids. I tossed myself onto my bed once again, this time onto my stomach.

“Just gotta breathe...” I kept repeating to myself. Sure, he was the richest duck in Duckburg and one of the most famous ducks in the world but that’s nothing.

I looked at the clock on my right table, 6 PM. I rolled off the bed and made my way downstairs, I walked aimlessly until I found the kitchen, Bentina was working on supper.

“Do you need any help?” I stood next to her, watching her steadily stir spaghetti noodles in a large pot, sauce bubbled in the pan next to it.

“Not with cooking. Could you get the kids to the dining room?” She asked, looking over to me very briefly. I nodded and went to look for the kids. Their yells helped a lot.

“Webby? Green one?” I called out, feeling slightly guilty that I didn’t know the triplets names. I mean, I knew them but I didn’t get a chance to identify their names with them. I looked ahead and watched as they barreled towards me. I started running, I did not want them to crash into me.

“Somebody help me!” I yelped, I hit the back of my leg with my foot, tripping and falling face first. I curled up on the floor, preparing to be hit when Scrooge landed between myself and the kids. He held his cane out, I watched as Webby and the triplets grabbed it and tried to pull it from him.

I got up and let myself go slightly limp.

“S-Supper is almost done.” I announced, waiting for someone to go to the dining room. I needed guidance. Webby was the first to start running, followed by the triplets, Scrooge gestured for me to go first. I quickly followed the kids.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for dinner.

“This tastes amazing.” I stared down at my plate of spaghetti in awe. Who knew spaghetti could taste so good? Bentina smiled at me, “Thank you, (Y/N).” I looked to my right and saw Launchpad scarfing his food down.

“Launchpad, could you try gettin’ the food in your mouth?” Scrooge rolled his eyes with a chuckle. I ate my food fairly quickly, still slower than the kids and Launchpad. I sat at the table now with Scrooge, Bentina and Scrooge’s nephew. I could feel my heart thumping, begging me to finish eating so I could go back to my room. 

“Do you want help with the dishes?” I asked, scratching at my wrist nervously. I had to get used to being around him. For God’s sake, he’s your boss now.

“I’ve got it. Just relax for now, you don’t have to start until tomorrow.” Bentina got up and gathered the plates from the table. I got up from my chair and passed my plate to her. I was about to make my way to the stairs when one of the triplets slid to a halt in front of me.

“Do you want a tour?” It was the red one,smiling excitedly at me with a small book clutched in his hands.

“I guess so, I don’t wanna get lost while I’m cleaning tomorrow.” I shrugged, still feeling the blood rush in my wrists.

Why did you say yes? Why didn’t you go back to your room?

I shook my head in annoyance and followed him.

“Junior woodchuck rule 54!” He turned suddenly, showing me a page in his book. 

“Always offer help when you can.” He looked very proud of himself. In seconds his back was to me again. I should ask him which triplet he is...

Really? You want to show them that you don’t care?

I hummed to myself, trying to block out the doubt in my mind. Everytime we stopped, I’d listen to what he had to say and we’d continue on.

“Here’s mine, Dewey’s and Louie’s room.” I hadn’t realized we were on the second floor until I looked up and noticed the beds. The red one is Huey, one triplet down. Two more to go.

“Hey, (Y/N).” The green one waved from his bed, tossing a ball up and catching it repeatedly. I waved back. 

“Do you like it here?” Webby popped up in front of me, I felt my center of balance shift seconds before I fell backwards. How..?

“Y-Yea... It’s nice here,” I pushed myself up and kicked my right foot to the ground. “But I think I’m gonna turn in.” I muttered, quickly making my way down the halls to my room. My heart rate slowed slightly when I was out of sight from everyone.

“You’re okay...” I whispered repeatedly. I climbed onto my bed and let my face fall into the pillows. They were soft, memory foam. It had only been a couple hours since I got here and I was already emotionally exhausted from all the new people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it was so short, hopefully the next one will be longer :3


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of the job.

I woke up abruptly, feeling a throbbing pain in my head. I blinked a few times before my vision cleared up, a wall of grey that flowed ever so slightly. I pushed myself over, hitting my back to the floor and wrestled with the blanket I was tangled up in, to no avail. There was a knock at my door.

“Uh... Come in.” I answered, still trying to escape my comforter, the door squeaked as it opened. The slaps of feet came over to me.

“Do you need help?” It was Webby. I hummed in response and listened to her circle around me before stopping. With a swift yank from an edge, I was flung out of my blanket and felt my body slam against the wall. 

“Oops, too hard.” I heard Webby chuckle nervously, I looked up and groaned, immediately letting my body go limp again. Webby grabbed my hands and helped me up.

“My grandma wanted me to come and get you.” I followed her out of my room and down the stairs, through the halls until we found her. I rubbed my head to try to soothe the pulsing of pain. 

“Good morning, (Y/N).” Mrs. Beakley greeted me, already starting on breakfast. As I walked over to her, I watched the batter she was pouring. My eyes drifted shut for a brief second before I snapped back.

“What should I start with?” I asked. I needed to busy myself if I wanted to stay awake.

“You could start with making the table.” I nodded and looked through the cupboards to find the dishes. I placed the plates on the table and repeated with the forks. I smiled, my first task as a housekeeper was a success. Easy.

“Good morning, Mrs. Beakley, mornin’, (Y/N).” Scrooge greeted, his voice more hoarse than usual. I waved politely and smiled at him.

“Morning, Scrooge.” Mrs. Beakley nodded to him.

“I’ve gotta be off soon, those blasted buzzards want to talk to me about expenses again.” He groaned, sliding into the chair at the head of the table. 

“Well, you’d better get some food in you.” Mrs. Beakley tilted a pan above his plate and let the pancakes land on it. She quickly made her way back to the stove. Yells came from up the stairs, then downstairs.

“Uncle Scrooge, you’ve gotta take us to the bin!” Webby jumped up onto a chair and grasped the back of it. The boys followed behind her, looking just as excited as Webby.

“Whatever for, lass?” 

“Gyro needs our help with his bulbtech.” Huey replied, flipping through his book. Scrooge slapped his head and groaned.

“Please don’t tell me that they’ve gone evil again.” I started to slowly make my way back to the kitchen. Whatever was happening right now was concerning and I wanted no part in it.

“No, nothing like that. The bulbs have achieved more sentience-”

“Which is a lot! I mean, Gyro already programmed them to be more sentient than a robot should be...”

“But they aren’t evil, they’re just being rebellious!” I looked at the small pile of dishes by the sink as I listened to them talk. 

“Do you want me to take care of the dishes so we don’t have to do more at once?” I asked, immediately feeling like I shouldn’t have asked. Should I have taken initiative and just done it?

“Yes, that would be helpful.” She looked at me and smiled half-heartedly, I nodded and started to scrub the dishes. I heard Scrooge laugh and mutter a ‘Fine’. 

“Is breakfast almost done? We’ve gotta get going soon.” One of them asked Mrs. Beakley eagerly, I could hear her scoff and imagined her rolling her eyes.

“Do you want undercooked pancakes?” She scowled, I heard him step back, the immediate step back followed by a stumble into the counter behind him. I continued to wash the dishes, placing them in the basin next to the one I was using for them to dry. 

“So... Can I ask you something?” I glanced over to Mrs. Beakley.

“Huey wears red and follows the rules, Dewey wears blue and tends to break the rules, Louie wears green and is lazy.” She replied nonchalantly. I turned back towards her in awe and a little shock.

“How’d you--”

“They’re identical triplets. It took me a few days to tell them apart, it took Launchpad a couple weeks.” She explained, smiling sheepishly at me. I chuckled in embarrassment and let the water drain, suds dissolved slowly at the bottom.

“Alright children, breakfast is ready.” Mrs. Beakley brought a plate full of pancakes out and placed it in the center of the table. I sat next to Huey and waited for everyone else to take some before I got my breakfast. Blueberry pancakes. As I ate, I watched Webby and Dewey practically slam their food down, Huey was making precise cuts, Louie was just taking bites of the pancakes whole.

“C’mon kids, let’s go.” Scrooge got up from his chair and started to walk past the table, taunting the kids. Webby took the last bites of her food and leapt up from the chair, pumping her fists in the air. The triplets finished their pancakes fairly quickly, Huey was the slowest with his proper cutting. 

“We’ll be off now, see you two this afternoon.” He tipped his hat before leaving the mansion after the kids. The doors closing echoed through the house. I sat for a few more minutes, eating.

“So, where do I start?” I brought my plate to the kitchen and placed it on top of the pile of other syrup-y plates. Mrs. Beakley was letting the water fill the sink.

“I’ll do the kitchen, you start with the TV room. Come to me when you’re finished and I’ll see how you did.” She pointed towards the room, I nodded and made my way through the hall. 

“First room. No big deal. The worst that’ll happen is... I could get fired on my first day.” I trailed off from my thoughts as I looked at the disaster of a room I was in. There were Pep cans scattered across the room, the couch cushions were under blankets that had been strewn across the floor, popcorn was stuck in crevices and fresh liquid stains ran down the walls. 

“What were the kids doing?” I looked through the shelves in the room, surely Scrooge was smart enough to keep garbage bags in most of his rooms. I caught sight of a box on a higher shelf, garbage bags. I scanned the room, my eyes locked on the coffee table.

I grabbed the edge of the table and struggled to pull it over to the shelf that I had seen the box on. Solid oak. I walked to the other side of the table and huffed before shoving it forward. I stepped on it and leaned towards the shelf, grabbing it for stability. My legs shook as I grabbed the box and threw it onto the cushions. My foot slid forward as I went to jump down, sending my back towards the table.

I shut my eyes tightly as I braced for impact, I felt my feet land onto the table, flat. When I opened my eyes, I found myself in a tucked position.

“What..?” My mind raced to try to think of what just happened. I looked around again, making sure everything was still in place. 

“Alright then...”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the sitting room done, its time for your next task.

I looked at the sitting room about an hour later to admire my handiwork. Just an hour ago, it was a total dumpster fire. I made my way back to the kitchen to find that Mrs. Beakley wasn’t there anymore. Of course, she’s been doing it for years and was obviously gonna be faster than me.

“Mrs. Beakley? I finished the sitting room.” I yelled, feeling my anxiety start to act up. I scratched my wrist nervously until I heard her footsteps. 

“Sorry, I didn’t want to get lost so I figured--”

“It’s alright. I know the mansion can be intimidating.” She reassured me, grabbing my shoulder gently. We walked to the sitting room together for her to examine it. She walked around the perimeter of the room, she checked the shelves, the couches, the tables, everything.

“Impressive, this room was in terrible condition when I first checked this morning.” She nodded to me approvingly. “You’ve passed your first test.”

“Your next task is much harder.” She led me down the halls into a room that Huey hadn’t shown me.

“The garage needs to be dusted. I recommend you be careful, it's full of cursed and haunted items.” She opened the door and let the light from the hallway shine in, dust floated in the ray.

“I’m sure I’ll be fine.” I looked at her and smiled before she turned and went back to her job. I exhaled shakily and stepped into the doorway, immediately feeling for a light switch. 

“Whoa...” I stared at the artifacts piled up on boxes and each other... I calmed myself before stepping onwards. I swung my duster in circles. No pressure.

A few artifacts into dusting, something grabbed my attention. A ruby. It wasn’t as big or extravagant as most of the things in the garage but... I walked over to it and picked it up. The vibrant red changed, a dark blue pooled in the center and spilled through the gemstone.

“What?” I muttered to myself, examining the stone carefully. I knew that this was Scrooge McDuck’s house and that he had collected some strange stuff but this sent chills down my spine. I put it back down and continued my dusting.

Every now and then, I’d glance over to the ruby... Why dark blue?

Half an hour and the garage had been successfully dusted. 

“Mrs. Beakley, I finished the garage dusting. I didn’t break anything!” I yelled out triumphantly, sure I had almost broken a few things but they didn’t break. She walked down the hallway and walked around the space. 

“Do I have any more tests?” I asked, scratching my wrist. She chuckled and shook her head, “You’ve proven yourself. These items are invaluable, some of them are very fragile.” I smiled, feeling quite proud of myself.

“And that room was a disaster, you cleaned it in an hour.” She guided me back out to the foyer, “Duckworth, this is our new housekeeper.” I looked around the room, no one aside from me and Beakley.

“A pleasure.” I looked up and jumped back. A ghost. Why wouldn’t a ghost live here? I smiled awkwardly and watched him extend his hand, I hesitantly followed suit. Chills went through my body as I connected with the ghost. Freaky.

“Nice to meet you, sir.” I waited a few seconds before pulling back. He floated back up through the ceiling.

“So how long have you guys had a ghost?” I asked, shaking slightly to try to get the chills to go away. 

“A long time, he was Scrooge’s butler.” I listened intently as she talked about him until we heard a crash come from the door. I turned and saw the kids trying to grab things. Little robots that had lightbulbs for heads. They were glowing a light purple and hopping around the floor.

“Sorry, granny. The bulbs got out.” Webby laughed, diving to try and grab one. One of them ran over to me and jumped up, clutching to my shirt and climbing up. I held it in my hands and brought it closer to my face.

“They’re so cute.” I gushed, it’s colour switched to yellow, it hugged me and hopped off of me, landing onto the floor. The bulb had turned back to purple.

“Gyro.” Mrs. Beakley growled, marching over to the door and pulling someone in by their shirt collar. A fairly tall chicken wearing a green long sleeve shirt and a brown vest.

“I’m dealing with it.” He muttered, rolling his eyes. A few of the bulbs ran over to him, most of them continued to run around and dodge the kids attempts to catch them.

“(Y/N), come help us!” Huey grabbed my hands and pulled me along to follow them. I heard the front door slam shut and Scrooge yell.

“Gyro!”


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gyro's bulbs could be anywhere, time to help the kids with their mess.

I ran down the hallways, scanning for any stray bulbs. Webby yelled what I assumed to be a battle cry before diving at the floor, landing with a roll and tuck. She held her hands up triumphantly, making sure she had a tight grip on the body.

“How many did you guys lose?” I asked, grabbing one from a shelf on the wall. Huey counted in his head, moving his fingers along.

“Well, thirteen got out of the bin, we’ve got two now.”

“Three of them stayed with Gyro. We’ve got seven to go.” I kept my eyes on the walls.

“They could be anywhere, this place is huge!” Dewey groaned, keeping his eyes under the furniture we passed. I skidded to a stop, causing the kids to stop in confusion.

“We’ve got to split up. I’ll check the garage, if the bulbs are being mischievous then that would be a pretty good place to pull a prank. You kids divide yourself among the mansion and look.” They nodded to me and darted off in different directions. I ran back through the foyer, I crashed into someone.

I looked up and watched Launchpad turn to look at me.

“Sorry, (Y/N).” He laughed awkwardly and grabbed my shoulders, pulling me up. I felt myself stumble back a little bit. 

“Launchpad, be careful.” Scrooge poked him in the stomach with his cane before grabbing my shoulder gently.

“You alright, lass?” He asked, looking into my eyes. I nodded quickly and backed up, once again almost tripping.

“I’m fine, totally my fault. Sorry, Launchpad.” I patted his arm a couple times before getting back to sprinting to the garage. I opened the door and flipped the light switch. I caught a glimpse of one of the bulb bots and lunged for it, landing onto my face and without the robot.

“What in blue blazes is going on in here?” Scrooge came in to find me lying on his garage floor.

“One of the bulbs is in here.” I groaned from the impact. I’ve been here for two days and have already experienced more physical pain than I had expected. I dragged myself to the space the robot had scurried into. I patted the ground around the area until I grabbed a tiny metal foot.

“I got it... Can someone pull me out.” I felt my ankles being grabbed and my body was pulled out from whatever I was under. As I started to walk out, my wrist was grabbed.

“Did you hold this?” I looked at the ruby I had picked up whilst dusting. I nodded falteringly, did I unleash some sort of curse?

“Dark blue...” He hummed to himself curiously. He let go of me.

“You’d better go back to help the kids.” I pulled my hand to my chest and walked off to go find the triplets or Webby. 

Strong grip... I looked around as I felt myself turn slightly red. I wandered, looking for the bulbs. My attention was drawn to a yell from upstairs, followed by very vocal laughter. I ran up the stairs and found Louie rolling around on the floor, giggling helplessly.

“Make it stop~” He reached his arm out towards me, tears at the corners of his eyes. I grabbed his arm and pulled him up. I walked around him to try to find the bot that was tickling him. 

“Hang on, Louie. I’ve got it.” I snatched it with his hoodie and held the boy up by his back. His laughing slowed down until he could finally stop. I slid the bulb down the fabric until it was in contact with my hand.

“There you go, kid. Hold it tightly.” I passed it to Louie, clasping his hands shut around it for him to get the message. 

“Louie? Are you alright?” Webby swung from the corner with a couple more robots bound in a belt she had found somewhere. He nodded.

“Caught one all by myself.” He leaned against the wall and crossed his legs, trying to look cool. Webby looked at him skeptically then looked up to me.

“I saved him.” I shrugged, unable to contain my smile. These kids. 

“I’m gonna go give these little guys back to Gyro.” I gently shook the bulbs in my hands. I ran back downstairs and passed them to the scientist. 

“I knew asking them to help me was a bad idea.” He grumbled, tapping his foot impatiently whilst glaring at me. It was like he was arguing with himself or with me in his head. He scanned my body carefully. I needed an out.

“C-Coming, kids!” I yelled out in a desperate attempt to escape the awkward situation. I tripped up but caught myself and ran briefly on all fours before pushing myself back up.

“Ouch!” I heard one of the triplets yell out. I ran towards the sound. It was coming from the triplet’s room. I opened the door and saw Dewey in the corner being shocked. 

“Hopefully Huey has a little more common sense.” I grabbed the bridge of my beak and walked over to Dewey. I grabbed the bulb’s body and dangled it upside down.

“Bad.” I tapped its head gingerly. I heard Dewey fall onto the floor. He groaned in agony and pulled himself over to me. I rolled my eyes and moved the bot to my left hand, feeling the tiny kicks from holding it upside down.

“Come on, Dewey..” I grabbed the back of Dewey’s shirt and pulled him up. I kept him suspended to my side with my arm.


End file.
